


Love always finds a way

by ChiBi_anne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Shapeshifter, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiBi_anne/pseuds/ChiBi_anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off of a dream I had. The story will start off with Remus Lupin and his Mother Annie finding out his father had an affair, and has a child by another woman. This story with lead through Remus and his sisters Hogwarts years and perhaps beyond. There will be no sexual content tell later chapters so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love always finds a way

Prolog

Date March 10 1967

A young woman with light auburn hair walked quickly over to the only occupied table visible in the pub she worked in. "Here you lads be two glasses of our finest Fire Whiskey." She had just finished setting the last glass down on the table when the bell above the pubs door tinkled. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the new customers. "Welcome to The Friendly Badger loves find ye selves a seat, and I will be right with ye."

The customers who had entered the pub was a brown haired woman with green eyes, and her son who was doing his best to hide himself in his mothers side. The woman bent and whispered something to the boy who nodded. She gave him a nudge in the direction of a table close to the fireplace, and furthest from the other occupants of the room.

The woman with auburn hair turned her attention back to the men she had just served. "Okay lads just signal me if you need anything else and I will hurry on over." She patted the shoulder of the man closest to her, and winked at the other before gathering up her serving tray that still held a pitcher of ale. She quickly moved behind the bar and disappeared through a doorway that looked as if it lead to the kitchens. When she appeared a few moments latter it was with an empty tray she sat it down on top of the counter, and grabbed two menus. "Sorry for the wait loves, but one of the girls called in sick so I have to cover this side and the muggle side." She said as she came to stand in front of the new customers table.

"I think you all picked the best table in the house" The woman said as she set down the menus on the table, before directing her gaze on the customers. The first thing she noticed were scars that ran across the boys face they looked recent they couldn't be more then a year or two old. She realized when the boy started to shift in his chair that she had been staring. She smiled at him before quickly looking away to focus her gaze on his mother. "My name is Autumn and I will be your server tonight can I start out by getting you something to drink?"

"Hmm could we have tea?" The woman said as she looked to her son who was looking down at his lap. "Of course we have a soothing Mint or English breakfast." The woman nudged her son "Its your day Remus what do you want?" The boy looked up his amber colored eyes meeting Autumns. "Could we have the mint tea please" his voice was so soft that if the room would have had more occupants she wouldn't have been able to hear him. "Mint excellent choice love its one of my own favorites" She smiled encouragingly to the boy. "I will go fetch this for you now why don't you all take a look at the menus while I'm gone."  
"Actually we want to wait to look at them we are waiting for my husband to get here, and can we have three glasses for the tea?" Autumn nodded "Of course I will see to it now" She hurried in the direction of the bar and grabbed her serving tray before disappearing behind the curtain area once more. 

"Mum are you sure about this?" "Yes Remus everything will be fine you deserve to have a special treat on your birthday." he nibbled on his lower lip trying to relax like his mother said. "Where is da mom I haven’t seen him all day?" "I’m not sure I told him last night I was bringing you here." 

Remus shoulders drooped. Ever since he had been attacked two years ago it seemed like his father was reluctant to be seen in public with him. He couldn't really blame him but it still hurt since his father had always been there before, and Remus couldn't help what happened to him. 

Autumn came bustling back over to their table jarring Remus from his thoughts. "Here we are loves your tea and I also brought you some water." She sat the tea pot down with the three cups in easy reach of them before doing the same with the water. "If ye want some sugar and cream I brought you some fresh" she sat the items off to the side of the other items. "Thank you" Remus said and he felt himself relax in this servers presence. She didn't seem to gawk at him like he was a freak or show any pity for him. "Oh no need to thank me lad its a pleasure to get you anything you need I hope you enjoy your tea."

A high pitched squeal of "Mama" rang through the room causing Remus and his mother to jump. The two other occupants didnt even look up from their conversation as if this was a normal occurrence. A little girl that looked no older then two came running up and throwing her tiny arms around Autumn legs. "oh.. Autumn Im sorry dear the little lamb got away from me again." The voice belonged to a woman that could very well have been the little girls grandmother she was standing in the doorway behind the bar.  
Autumn sat her serving tray on the table and bent down so she could pick the small girl up and set her on her hip. "Its okay Mrs Betrick I will be getting off any moment I'm just waiting for Hanna to get in." She kissed her little girls strawberry blond head causing the girl to giggle. The little girl turned her head to look at Remus and his mom her lavender eyes showed how curious she was about the strangers in front of her. "Im Four" she stated suddenly when she noticed she had Remus and his moms attention. Autumn couldn't help to laugh "Oh no you aren't your three until May and I refuse to let you grow up any faster."

The little girl ignored her mom in favor of waving at Remus hoping he would respond. When he did she squealed in glee Autumn winced at the loud noise so close to her ear. "Sorry about this loves its almost time for me to go home and this little one tends to get a little over eager." Remus mother was beaming "What’s the lambs name?" The little girl turned her attention away from Remus to focus on his mom. "Her name is Winter" as he mother said her name the girl shifted so she was resting her head on Autumn shoulder. "Well hello there Winter I heard your mom telling you that you are three is that true?"

Winter nodded "I be four soon and I'm going to get my own broom." Autumn smiled and ruffled her daughter’s hair, before looking to Remus mom. "I'm planning on getting her one of the toddler models that only go a foot off the ground." Mrs Betrick came to sit at a table beside Remus and his mother. "Dear let me take her the two men at the table over there are wanting your service." With a soft curse she handed the woman her daughter. 

"I want mama” Winter started to cry and Mrs Batrick tried to calm her down. Remus looked over at his mother whose attention was focused on the distressed child. “Your mama will be back little lamb would you like to know our names since we found out yours?” At first it didn’t look like it was going to work, but the sound of sniffling soon stopped. Winter put her thumb into her mouth and nodded before resting her body against the woman holding her. “ Well this is my son Remus he turned seven today.” Winters thumb popped out of her mouth “birthday is dare presents?” Remus mom laughed not minding being interrupted “yes but they are waiting at home we open them after dinner.” 

Winter was captivated by this and she silently placed her thumb back in her mouth. “ Now where was I oh yes my name most children call me Mrs Lupin.” A loud crash brought a end to all conversation as everyone turned to look at Autumn who had up ended her tray of empty glasses onto the ground behind the bar. Her face was white and her eyes where wide it was as if she had seen a ghost. “Winter are you okay dear” Mrs Batrick asked. “I..I” she looked down at the ground gasping “Im so sorry Mrs Batrick” She pulled a wand from inside her apron pocket and quickly cast a summoning and repairing charm. “Its alright dear do you need to sit down you look as if you’re going to fall over?” “n-no I will be okay let me put these in the dirty dish bin.” 

Autumn turned her back to the others in the room as she hurried out of the room. “I do hope she isn’t ill she looked as if she was going to pass out” Mrs Lupin said before slowly turning to face foreword once more. “I have never seen the dear like that maybe she just needs some fresh air” Winter who had been startled by the braking glass had cuddled herself as close to Mrs Batricks chest as she could get. A bell above the door of the tavern chimed again, and a man walked in that looked a lot like an older version of the boy. Winter poked her head out of its hiding place to see who had come in. “Daddy!!” she screamed squirming and braking free from Mrs Batricks grasp. She ran across the ground and raised her arms to the man. 

The man stiffened looking down at the girl he nudged her away as she tried to clamp her arms around his legs. Remus looked wide eyed at his father why would Winter fall his dad daddy? He looked to his mom who had suddenly lost all her color much like Autumn had earlier. “Theo what is going on?” Winter fell on her bottom when she was nudged away her lower lip started to tremble. “Daddy!!” she wailed she didn’t understand his reaction. 

The other patrons look in their direction they had never heard Winter that upset. The man cursed then bent down lifting the girl up and using his hand to softly dry her eyes. “It’s okay little bunny daddy is sorry.” The man stiffened his back and headed in the direction of the table that held his wife and son. Winter rested her head on his shoulder shoving her thumb into her mouth.  
Autumn chose this moment to walk back into the room she froze when her eyes landed on Theo holding their daughter. She looked to Remus and his mother seeing pain on both their faces and anger on the mothers. “Look Annie lets not do this here I know I need to explain but..” 

“Yes you do need to explain to your wife Theo give Winter to me” Autumn grabbed her daughter from him and hugged her close ignoring the child’s protests. “What you did… no what we did to her and your son is despicable. The only thing I can claim on my part is ignorance at the time. I didn’t find out he had a wife until we had been together for half a year. I only found out then, because I overheard a conversation between him and one of his business associates. The associate was asking him where his wife was and how she was doing? And Theo answering that she was at work teaching and that she was doing fine.”

There were tears in Autumns eyes and Mrs Lupin didn’t look as if she believed the act. “I confronted him once he was alone, and he came clean at least about the wife I didn’t know tell today that he had a son. I dumped him that very day it wasn’t until later that month I found out I was pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and I there is someone that would like to edit and fix my grammar mistakes let me know


End file.
